Just a Love Story
by Sirama
Summary: It's Red's first time down the mountain, but what if he's been down it longer than Green thinks? What if Green wasn't the first person he saw? How will Green take this and will Red be able to manage living in society again or will he fly back up to the mountain to live the remainder of his life in isolation? Also preciousmetal. Some bad things happen to the main characters & yaoi.
1. first Time Down

The light burst through the curtains and decided to shine right in Green's eyes causing him to wake up. The burning feeling in his eyes caused him to close them quickly again as they begged for more sleep. Green couldn't hold back the groan that escaped him as he sat up and looked around his room. Stacks of papers lay around the floor, both finished and incomplete. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to remember how the hell he got to bed from the kitchen counter with no memory of ever leaving. In fact, he specifically remembers falling asleep on the counter while trying to finish up some paper work.

He stood up, his green pajama pants hanging low on his hips, exposing the top of his dark blue boxers. He stretched before shrinking down as the cold air hit is bare chest, making him shiver. Stepping out of his room, he looked to the left to see that, yes, his paperwork from the night before was still there, unfinished. He took a step towards the kitchen, prepared to finish his work as it was Sunday, his day off, only sparing a quick glance to the right where his living room was. He halted his steps as he was greeted with the sight of a mop of black hair and a blanket seemingly covering the rest of the person's body.

Green thought back to all the people he knew with short black hair, only two came to mind in this early morning. Gold and Red. _But it simply couldn't be Red, he never got off of that damn mountain._ Green sighed, trudged over to the couch, and yanked up the blanket.

"Gold, you can't come barging into my apartment every time you have a fight with Silv-" I shut my mouth as soon as his red orbs greeted my green ones. _Red. Red was here, in my apartment. How?_ He blinked up at me, still as silent as ever. Slowly my shock faded away as anger took over. _What the hell?! After all this time now he comes down?!_

He simply sat up and rubbed his eyes. Red stared up at Green with a 'can I help you?' look. Green simply glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" It's not that Green didn't want him there. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Green was happy to see Red, especially off that damn freezing mountain, but he couldn't help himself. Red was there on that mountain for years, he never came down, not even for supplies. Green used to go visit him to take supplies up, but slowly, over the years, he started to make excuses to stop when eventually, he did stop all together. He just couldn't stand being told 'no' each time he asked Red to come back down.

Red sighed causing Green to return to reality. He stood up and simply stared at Green before walking past him into the kitchen. Green groaned before putting down the blanket and following him to the kitchen.

"Can you at least tell me how the hell you got in?" Red gave him a 'duh' look and nodded his head toward the door. "No shit Red! But how did u open the door?!" At this a light scarlet color coated his cheeks and the tips of his ears making my mouth feel dry.

"... Picked it..." It was barely above a whisper, but enough for Green to hear. _He picked the lock... What? Since when does he know how to pick locks?!_

"You could have knocked you know! If someone had seen you, you would have been arrested."

"... I did... No answer..." Despite his lack of use of his voice, it was silky and smooth, not scratchy like Green would have originally thought it would have been. It's been so long since Green heard Red speak he had almost forgotten the sound of his voice. Red's voice echoed through Green, giving him the feeling of being alive again.

Green sighed, trying to hide the blush that was slowly trailing up his neck. Red looked at him expectantly. "What? You want food?" He simply nodded his head. _Typical_.

Green started heating up the pan and looked around for some pokefood. A yip sounded behind him followed by a 'pika'. He turned around to see his Eevee nudging a bag of pokefood with Red's Pikachu following right behind her. Green snickered and grabbed the bag. He poured two bowls of food for them and got back to the pan.

Red's eyes followed Green as he walked around preparing breakfast. He couldn't believe how much Green has changed. He knew he would, as it is, even he, himself, changed plenty. Red grew taller over the years, and his body filled out more with lean muscle. He could see the tips of his hair, probably meaning he greatly needed a hair cut.

Green, of course, still managed to be taller than Red, but his personality matured as well, as not everything that came out of his mouth was an insult. Red was glad that after he had gone up to Mt. Silver, when Green still used to visit him, they had gone back to being best friends. Of course Green still got mad whenever Red refused to come down. Finally, after all these years, Gold was the one that convinced Red to leave the freezing mountain peak.

Red kept trying to keep his eyes somewhere else other than on Green, but he just couldn't seem to help it. The sight of Green's boxers and how his pants, ironically the color of his name, hung loosely on his hips, made the Champion's mouth water slightly. He felt a blush creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks. Right before Green turned around, he tipped his hat down to hide his blush.

Green put the food on two plates, egg and bacon, and placed a plate in front of Red who had his hat tipped down low. Before sitting down he passed Red some ketchup, still remembering how he eats almost everything with ketchup. Green reached out and tugged lightly on a lock of Red's hair causing him to flinch and look at Green, a blush still covering his cheeks.

A blush covered Green's cheeks as well. "I-... I was just gonna say you need a hair cut..." _Since when does Red blush?_ Red pulled down his hat and it surprisingly covered any and all signs of his blush. Green though back to all the times he had turned or looked at Red only to see his hat pulled down low. _Does this mean... all those times... Red was... blushing?_

"After breakfast I'll cut your hair okay?" Red only nodded and continued eating. Pikachu and Eevee ran around, playing tag or some other game. After the dishes were washed Red sat on a chair and removed his hat, putting it on Pikachu's head, and waited patiently for Green to get his scissors. Red tried his best not to fidget as Green stood behind him, snipping away.

"Oi! Would you stop moving already? I'm gonna snip your ear if you keep moving." Red huffed before sitting still again.

Finally done with the back and sides, Green went around the front and crouched down until he was at eye-level with Red. Red tried to force the upcoming blush away as Green's face was really close to his own. If it weren't for the scissors that promised to cut him if he moved forward, he might have just moved forward to simply get the chance to brush his lips across Greens. It wasn't until he was almost done that Green noticed just how close he was to his friend's blushing face. Green audibly swallowed causing Red's eyes to travel down to Green's bare neck.

Green's voice hitched with slight excitement causing Red to realize what he was doing and to quickly look away. Green took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Woah, hey, there you are. I thought I would lose you under all that hair," Green chuckled playfully and ruffled Red's hair. Red quickly put his hat back on tipping it low, but now his ears were visible to Green who could clearly see the red tipped ears. His own blush started to cover his cheeks. He turned around grabbing his supplies in an attempt to hide his own blush.

"Y-you should go take a shower, do you have any other clothes?" He asked while putting everything else away. It was silent for a while before he heard a soft, sweet, no. "I'll find something to lend you then. Go on, the bathroom is across the hall from my room." It wasn't really a hall, it was too small for that, it was more like a small opening that lead to his room if turned left and his bathroom if you turned right.

Red nodded and stood up, careful not to step on the stray pieces of cut hair on the floor. He walked away and disappeared behind the corner. Green quickly cleaned up the hair and walked into his room to find something suitable for Red to wear. Red was skinnier than Green so he picked out one of his smaller boxers that just so happened to be a dark green and, figuring all his pants would be too long for Red, he simply picked out one of his t-shirts that he uses around the house.

He knocked on the door only for it to be opened by a very wet Red holding a navy blue towel around his waist. Green stood there, frozen in shock as Red looked at him curiously before raking his hand back through his freshly cut hair, enjoying the feel. Green, after mentally slapping himself for staring at his half-naked friend, thrust the clothes he got for Red in his free arm and quickly spun on his heel and made a break for it to his living room. About a minute later Red came out with his hair still wet, but that's not what made Green's mouth dry. _Oh_ _ **hell**_ _no._ It was the purple t-shirt which he had given Red to wear. It ended above his knees about the middle of his thigh and the boxers could not be seen. Green knew he was wearing the boxers, but he couldn't see the boxers and that's what started causing his problem. To busy himself he stood up and grabbed Red's towel from his hands and used it to dry his hair.

"Your gonna catch a cold if you leave it wet idiot." The tone he used was not mean in anyway. On the contrary, he seemed genuinely concerned about Red's health. Unbeknownst to Green though, Red was blushing a bright red under the towel. _How on Arceus is he supposed to survive the night here with Green if he can't even stand close to him blushing?_ Red peeked up at Green only to see the same blush covering his cheeks. _Hmmm..._ It seemed he wasn't the only one facing this problem.

Okay so this is my first fanfiction. Tell me what you guys think please, if you like it please vote. Thank you!


	2. Where Were You?

Red sat with his feet curled to the side on Green's couch while Green put his clothes to wash, as Red had no idea how to use the contraption. Green came back five minutes later fully dressed only to find Red watching tv. His eyes seemed glued to the screen watching a marathon of a cartoon series we used to watch as kids. Chuckling in amusement, Green sat next to him.

Red gave a small glare, though he wasn't really angry. He lied down, putting his head on Green's lap, as smirked at him and stuck his tongue out basically saying 'ha, this is what you get!'. Green's brain stopped functioning for a second. _Since when has Red looked so darn cute? Woah, wait what?! Green, that's your_ _ **MALE**_ _best friend your thinking about there buddy, calm down._

Green had to admit though, that Red was a very... attractive man. At 19 it wasn't a surprise that, yes, he had filled out nicely. Others found him hard to deal with, but not Green. He will admit that before Mt. Silver, he did not understand Red at all. He never spoke and only made small gestures. Even while he was at Mt. Silver he only started to barely understand him. Green had no idea what was going on now. What the heck caused Red to change so much, even though it's been a while since Green last saw him, for him to act so differently. You could tell clearly what he wanted and he occasionally spoke now.

The door burst open causing Red to sit up startled and Green to groan. He greatly regretted giving Leaf the key to his apartment.

"Green! You need to answer your damn cellphone!" She took off her shoes and coat only to look up and stare shocked in Red's direction. Red kind of... shut down? I couldn't tell anymore what he was thinking. It's like he went back to how he was on Mt. Silver. He nodded in greeting to Leaf, but that was it. Tears started gathering on the corners of Leaf's eyes as she walked forward and slapped Red. His face remained impassive though, if you you really looked, you could see the shock in his eyes.

"Where were you?!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Woah, hold on!" Green rushed in front of Red, putting his hands up, to protect him from any more possible harm Leaf would deal out. "You know very damn well where he's been Leaf! He never got off that moun-"

"I went to drop off some supplies about 2 months ago! I waited for 5 days before coming back down! He wasn't there! I went again a month ago and waited 3 days! He still wasn't there!" This news shocked me. Red never got off that damn mountain. He... he wouldn't ever get off that mountain no matter how many times I tried to drag him down or even beg him.

Leaf looked past me at Red, anger shining brightly in her eyes. "So where in Arceus were you Red?" His eyes shifted down and he stayed silent. _Red?_

Okay so this is a _very_ small chapter, sorry. Next one will be longer, I'll try anyway. I hope you like it and I'm trying to add a sort of plot, but I can't really think of anything. Please leave a comment if you have any sort of suggestion.

P.S

I'll try to update as often as I can and I'll publish it as soon as I finish it, but if I take to long just a reminder to update will be nice, I can be very forgetful.


	3. Do you trust me?

A/N: I just wanna thank you guys for reading and shout out to asterdelicacy, thanks so much for being my first commenter! I was so nervous, so thank you. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

Everyone sat around in Green's living room. Leaf and Green sat on the long couch while Red sat on the arm chair, hat tipped low, head down. He definitely was not blushing in this moment.

"Red," he stiffened up, "it's just a small question." Leaf's voice was smooth, encouraging him to answer, but he simply shook his head no. "No? No what Red?" Hey stayed quiet.

 _Where was he? Why won't he tell us? Why won't he tell me? I mean, we're close right? I think we are, so, why? Green's brain was going a mile a minute and he just couldn't stop himself. D-did Red not think the same?_

Red began nervously fingering a necklace around his neck, eyes still cast downward. _Since when does Red wear a necklace?_

"You are being difficult Red! Please? We just want to know where you-"

"Leaf, it's fine." Green cut her off causing her to direct her anger at him.

" **Fine?!** How is this fine Green?! Aren't you even a little bit worried where our best friend has been for the past 2 _months_?" Green sighed lightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" _Yes_ , of course I have, but I also can clearly see that he doesn't want to talk about it. He's here now and he's safe."

"But for how long Green?! Is he gonna stay off the mountain? What if he disappears to where ever the hell he was again and we never find him? Green, what if-!"

"I know!" Green yelled loudly, effectively shutting Leaf up and shocking a quiet Red who had been quietly listening and moving his head as though he were watching a tennis match.

Leaf saw Green slowly pick his head up, eyes seeming to glow a bright green, causing a quiet gasp to escape her. "Don't you think I know all of that Leaf?... But... Red knows this too. So he must have a reason." Leaf looked over at Red, as though seeing if he would confirm it, but he simply continued to look at Green. When Green peeked over at him, he looked off to the side.

Leaf sighed and stood up. "Alright then, you seem to know what your doing Green..." She walked over to Red, leaning down to hug him, but stopped short when he flinched away from her. Seeing the hurt shine in her eyes Red relented and leaned into her arms. "I'm sorry Red, really. I was just so worried about you." Some tears escaped from the corner of her eyes, but she wiped them away before anyone could see.

She stepped up to the door, put on her shoes, and walked out. Green sighed loudly, the day's events draining him. So much for his day off, more than half the day was already gone. He looked up only to see Red looking at him, blush, then look away. _Well at least he seems back to normal. Wait, since when was Red blushing normal?_

Red, being the silent and antisocial guy he is, stayed quiet and undisturbed by the awkward atmosphere that was left in the room. Green slowly stood up, causing Red to turn back to him, before Green stood in front of him. Green crouched down to eye-level, cupped his face lightly, and touched their foreheads together.

Red's face loudly exclaimed his name while Green was too lost and upset to truly notice. "Hey, Red, a-are we... What I mean to say is..."-Am I, the great Green Oak, really stuttering over my words?- "are we still good?" Red tilts his head to the side in confusion and Green can almost see the Pikachu ears on him flopping down. "What I mean is... We're still best buds right?" Red nods, as though this were obvious, which it should have been, but for some reason Green was doubting what he thought his relationship with Red was. Green's head fell in sadness.

Red didn't even trust him enough to tell him where he's been for the past 2 months...

As if he read Green's mind, Red replied to the thought, "... I trust you Green..." It was soft and, if Green's ears hadn't been trained to hear Red's voice, he might not have heard it at all. But he did. Red trusted him. Green breathed a sigh of relief before slowly lifting his head up to look at Red. Before he got there though, something caught his eye. It was half silver plated and half gold plated. On it, engraved, was the words ' _never forget_ '. It didn't take long for Green to put one and one together, literally, to make two. _**Gold**_ _and_ _ **Silver**_ _?_

A/N: I'll try to update as often as I can, but you know how it can get with school. I think I'm doing fairly well with updates so far though and I'm still attempting to really add a plot, but please bear with me. Again, please comment and vote, I'd love to hear what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll put up the next one as soon as it's done. *\\(^o^)/*


	4. Never Forget' what?

A/N: Thabk you for reading. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update these small chapters, but you know school, it just sucks up all my time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update!

Red was still on the couch watching tv while Green was on the kitchen counter catching up with "work". In reality, Green sat, with his head in his hands, in deep thought, contemplating what in Arceus Red's necklace means. He knows it has something to do with Gold and his boyfriend Silver, but _what_? Green heard some mumbling in the other room that was definitely not the tv. _Is Red... talking? To **who**?_

Green stood up and slowly walked towards the living room, not wanting Red to hear him.

"... Yes... No, it's fine... I'm fine... What? N-no!" Red blushed lightly after whisper yelling into his phone. _He has a phone?!_ "I-it's okay... Yeah... Y-you're coming? W-well... I'll meet you... Yes, I'm sure. Bye, take care." Red hung up his phone and sat there staring at it for a while, seemingly lost in thought.

Green was shocked. That's the most he's ever heard Red say, ever. Who in Arceus was that who got Red to talk so much and got him on the phone?! When ever Green used to talk to Red on the phone, Red never spoke. It had always been a one-way conversation. He had never said 'bye' or 'take care' to Green.

Green knew what the feeling that was consuming him was. But no, he was not going to say the name. Green would never admit to being that. Nope, not gonna happen.

Either way Green was... **disturbed**... by the fact that, Red, an extremely antisocial guy, seemed to be close to someone that wasn't him. It was... _weird_.

"Hey Red," his head turned in the direction of Green's voice and he quickly lowered his hand which held his phone. "Who were you on the phone with?"

It was quiet for a while, Red just staring at Green indifferently, hoping that would make him feel uncomfortable and give up. Green just stood there and stared right back at him. "... N-no one really..." Red trailed off and looked away, hoping that would be the end of it.

 _No one huh? Then no one got you to speak when you rarely even speak with me? What does that make me then?!_ Green thought back to all the times Red spoke with him today.

"... _Picked it_..."

"... _I did_... _No answer_..."

"... _I trust you Green_..."

"... _N-no one really_..."

Four. Red only spoke with Green **four** times today, each were only small phrases. He had a **whole** conversation with who ever was on the other side of that phone. Red yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, making Green's heart pound and momentarily forget his inner turmoil.

"You sleepy Red?" Red peeked over at him, eyelids drooped low and eyes rather dazed. Green's mouth went dry. Red finally nodded that, yes, he was tired.

"D-do you... maybe... want to sleep in my bed?" Green realized how that might have sounded and rushed his next words, "I mean, it's been a while since you've slept on an actual bed before." Red's head tilted to the side, thinking about what Green said, before nodding his head. He went to the restroom while Green went to his room to put on his pajama pants. Both he and Red exited at the same time and came face to face in the "hallway".

"S-so uhh... I guess I'll see you in the morning then Red." He took one step towards the living room until he was stopped by Red's hand on his arm. Green had a smartass response ready on the tip of his tongue- it went something like 'you enjoying yourself?' then gesturing to his hold on his upper arm- but when Green saw Red, looking down and lightly tugging on him, he held it in and nodded his head, agreeing to Red's unspoken request.

Green followed Red as he slowly slid into Green's bed. Red, uncharacteristically snuggled into Green's chest causing him to blush. Pikachu and Eevee were curled up on what should have been Red's pillow, sleeping peacefully, while Red used Green's chest as his pillow. Green slowly wrapped his arms around Red, drawing him in closer.

"... Goodnight Green..." It was whisper, but Green heard it and the sound of Red's sleepy voice as well as Pikachu's and Eevee's soft snores lulled Green to sleep. His last thoughts, _five_ times.

Okay, thanks for reading and I know it was kind of a short chapter. I hope you liked the chapter anyway. I'm still throwing around a few plot ideas but now I think I've got something. Please comment if you have ideas, or suggestions. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done.


	5. Who is it?

Green woke up, not because of the sunlight or any type of alarm system, no, something was off. Something felt _wrong_. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he realized Red was gone. He sat up quickly and looked around the room for any sign of Red. There was none. Even Eevee and Pikachu were missing from their places on the pillow.

Green quickly slid the covers off and stood up, almost tripping on the comforter that fell to the floor.

"Red?!" He rushed out of his room and looked to the right, not in the kitchen, to the left, not in the living room. The bathroom lights were off too. "Red?!"

Just then Red came back through the door, wearing his trademark clothes and hat along with his necklace hidden behind his shirt. Eevee and Pikachu came in running past his legs. Oh, right.

Red nodded his head in greeting then, as though he remembered something last minute, opened his mouth and spoke, "... G-good morning Green..."

"Y-yeah, morning to you too Red." First one of the day. _Am I really going to keep count? How lame is that?_

Red, seemingly satisfied with his morning greeting, smiled lightly and walked over to the kitchen, leaving a semi-shocked Green in the "hallway".

Red took out the pokefood and fed both pokemon before turning to look back at Green.

"R-right, so Red," Red cocked a brow at him, "yesterday I had a day off, but I have to get back to the Viridian gym today. You think you can handle being by yourself for a bit?" Red nodded. "Okay, great." Green rushed back to his room to get ready for the day.

Red's cell phone rang causing Green's ears to strain to listen to the conversation. "Hello?... Good morning... Yes?... Now?... Okay... See you there, bye." _He had another whole conversation?!_ Green felt slightly frustrated hearing Red talk so easily with whoever the hell was on the other side of that stupid cell phone. Speaking of...

"Hey Red," Green came around the corner into the kitchen fully dressed for work, "give me your cell number." Red typed a few buttons on the phone before showing Green the screen. Green punched in the number, satisfied, though only slightly, to at least have that. Green took off towards work, fighting against the temptation to follow Red.

 _ **Red's POV** (first time doing it so bear with me)_

Green finally left the house along with Eevee. For a while I was actually worried he would stick around and I'd have to sneak out. Pikachu rubbed around my legs and I bent down to scratch his head. Looks like he's picking up some of Eevee's habits.

Red's phone rang in his pocket, startling Pikachu. Red flipped it open to see a picture of Gold with his his right arm around a reluctant Silver and his left around an indifferent Red.

 _Hey Red, Silv and I just wanna make sure you remember that we are going to Viridian this weekend. Make sure to meet up okay?_

"Yeah, I know."

 _I know we talked about it last night, but I just want to be sure, I know how ditsy you can get around Green._ Gold snickered.

"H-hey! I'm not like that," Red whisper yelled into the phone, going the rare high octave when you can clearly hear his voice.

 _Suuure, anyway, see you this weekend. Take care._

"Yeah, take care. Bye." Gold can be so bossy sometimes. I looked over at the time and couldn't help but panic a little. _Oh Arceus! I'm gonna be late!_

Rushing forward to the door, Pikachu hurrying after me to catch up, I made sure I locked the door with the spare key I found in Green's room. _He won't even miss it._

It took me a while before I finally made it to the cafe, getting lost once or twice on my way here. Just as I opened the door I heard, "About time you got here Red! I've been waiting for you!"

A/N: Another short chapter, I know, but I just couldn't think of a better way to end it! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll post the next update as soon as I finish it, promise! Please comment, thank you!


	6. Red, Run

**_Red's POV_**

I couldn't stop the blush from coming up my cheeks. Blue is just so damn embarrassing sometimes. I know she's Silver's older sister and she cares for me and stuff, but really? Yelling across the cafe? Thanks Blue. Didn't she remember I was trying to keep a low profile? Lucky for me only elderly people seemed to be in the cafe at this time and, considering no one's head snapped up at the mention of my name, they didn't know who I was.

I gave her my usual stare showing her I was upset. To everyone else, this would be normal, but not to Blue, not anymore anyway.

Blue snickered lightly. "I'm sorry Red, really. Tell you what, I'll get you a slice of chocolate cake, on me."

"And a vanilla milkshake." She broke into a wide grin and I couldn't help but smirk lightly at her. I could never stay mad at Blue long.

She ordered while I wrung a napkin in my hand nervously, of course on the outside I was the picture of composure. "So Red, how're you doing with... all of this?" She gestured to the people around me and my hood that was up and covering my face. I pulled the hood a bit more forward, to cover my face more, as an answer. She sighed. "I figured."

"Blue... I just can't deal with all the..."

"Crazy photographers after you? Journalists stalking everyone you've ever known asking for the 'scoop'? I know Red." She patted my hand comfortingly and I smiled at her.

The waiter brought us our food and I practically inhaled mine. "Still the sweet tooth I see." Blue joked. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Red," her sudden serious tone caused me to stop eating for a second and look up at her, "you know there's always a possibility of you regressing back to your previous state right?" I just nodded my head, not wanting to reveal how much this actually troubled me- though I think she already knew.

"Red what I mean is tha- Oh my Arceus Green is here!" She whisper yelled the last part. I quickly squashed the temptation to turn my head to look and instead lowed it. My eyes flashed up to her- surely showing her how panicked I actually was about Green seeing me with Blue.

"Red," she mouthed, trying not to draw attention to herself, "hide."

A/N: okay this one is extra short, but I wanted to see what you guys thought, so please comment. I made Blue Silver's older sister. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise! Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment.


	7. Red?

_**Red's POV**_

Red felt the panic well up inside him. _Hide_? _Hide_ _ **where**_?! He tried to casually look around, but found nothing, nowhere to hide.

"Psst." I looked up to see Blue glance casually down to the shopping bags at her feet. My face shot back up to hers. _No, please no._ She gave me an apologetic smile and shrugged her shoulders. Damn it!

I slowly reached for the bag and walked as fast as I could to the only restroom in the cafe. I locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. _Why can't I just stay here?_ Knowing Blue though she'd drag me back out just so we can continue talking. Letting out an exhausted sigh I opened the bags.

 _Oh no. I should have known._ What else would Blue buy other than female clothing? _Sigh, alright_ _Red,_ _you can do_ _this._ _Just_ _suck_ _it_ _up._

I slowly reached my shaking hand in only to pull out a long piece of fabric. _A dress, of course it's a dress. Suck it up Red._ I took a deep breath and placed it to the side _._ I reached in again only to pull out a long black wig. _What_ _does_ _she_ _need_ _a_ _wig_ _for?!_

Pikachu- who apparently snuggles into my jacket for warmth- came tumbling out as soon as I opened it and looked at me in confusion.

"Pika?" I gave him an apologetic smile and continued stripping. Once I was only in the dark green boxers Green gave me, I picked up the dress. _Oh Arceus. Okay Red, here it goes._

I slowly slid the dress over me and it ended an inch above my knees. My body never seemed to produce any excess hair so my legs were smooth making it work. I pulled the wig on and fixed it to where it looked natural.

I opened the second bag to find some boots that, oddly enough, fit me. _Okay either Blue and I are the same size or she might have planned this._ In the same bag held some make-up. _How am I supposed to use this? Oh well, here goes nothing._

After all was said and done, I-scarily- did look like a girl. I put my trademark red and white jacket and put my shoes, pants, shirt, and hoodie in one bag and Pikachu jumped into the other. I slipped my hat on, ready to lower it if I needed to- honestly I was just not ready to give it up. _Okay,_ _here_ _goes_ _nothing._ Just as I opened the door I ran face to face- well face to _chest_ \- with the one person I was trying to avoid. _Crap!_

 _ **Green's POV**_

Today had been excruciatingly long filled with non-stop paper work. At this point I was ready to beg my trainers to just let the kids walk through. _Arceus, I need a break._ I rubbed the bridge of my nose making my reading glasses slide down. _I wonder what Red is doing? No, Green, you will not go there._

Well, break it is. "Come on Eev's we are heading over to the cafe." Eevee jumped up happily- obviously just as bored as Green- glad to finally get out of Green's office. She jumped up and perched herself on my shoulder. _Looks like she's picking up some of pikachu's weird habits._

"We're heading out!" Not a single reply, just as I suspected. More often than not everyone is bored throughout the day and either fall asleep, read, listen to music, or watch movies. I chuckled lightly under my breath, feeling slightly bad that they can't go anywhere in case someone comes in for a challenge. Though the gym is famous for being the most difficult, challenges do come in. What's rare is when they do get the chance to battle him. He does battle, but not as often as the other gym leaders.

To give his challengers a fair fight, I usually try not to use my starter pokemon, especially Eevee. Thanks to that the little fluff-ball has gotten lazier. Eevee nuzzled my cheek, almost as though she heard my inner thoughts.

The cafe seemed to be rather empty this morning, only the elderly- and myself- seemed to be willing to come this early morning for coffee and tea. I sighed and walked up to the counter. The girl behind it blushed scarlet and giggled. _Yeah, totally into ditsy gigglers-Not._

"Yeah, hi, can I get a... Latte please? With some whip cream? Thanks." I handed her my credit card to pay.

"So you're, like, _the_ **Green Oak** right? The gym leader?" _Oh Arceus, what did I do to deserve this today? Please just swipe the card and give me my Latte._

"Yeah." My voice sounded cold, even to me, but that didn't seem to deter her at all. Nope, she just continued giggling and looking at me through her eyelashes- apparently thinking I would be won over by her giggly voice, job status, and eye lashes with _way_ too much mascara.

"Wow~" She _finally_ swiped my card and went to go make my drink. She bent over to get something from a bottom drawer, over exaggerating the way her hips stuck out, making her _way_ too small skirt ride up slightly. _Where are all the decent women in the world who don't wear skin tight clothes that cover up_ _ **way**_ _too little?_

"Here's your drink _Green_ ," she winked. _Oh Arceus._ I spun around on my heel and I felt I could honestly not get away fast enough. Next time I'll just sit at the table and let the waiter come to me. It may take longer, but _sooo_ worth it.

I walked toward the corner with the table I usually sit at, away from the view from any trainers who would come to disturb my relaxation and force me to battle. I stopped short though when I saw a girl with crystal clear blue eyes and light brown hair sitting at my table sipping a coffee. She casually looked over at me and her eyes widened.

"Oh sorry, is this your seat? I could just mo-,' she grabbed her stuff preparing to stand up.

"N-no, it's fine. I just usually sit there, but it's fine. I'll just sit here." I pointed to the table next to her and she smiled lightly, nodded, and sat back down. She chuckled into her hand, clearly amused by something, but I wasn't sure what.

Eevee jumped off my shoulder and curled up at the foot of the table. I turned to the blue eyed woman behind me and tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn to me startled. "Hey, sorry, can you watch my drink I'm going to the restroom real quick."

"O-oh, yeah, sure." I stood up and rushed towards the back.

"H-hey w-wait!" I heard someone- that oddly sounded like the woman with blue eyes- call but it surely couldn't be for me so I continued walking. Just as I was about to reach for the door it opened and some girl bumped into me. I looked down to see her eyes widen. _Whoa I thought Red was the only person with red eyes... and with that jacket and hat... in fact she could be Red's twin._

My eyes traveled down from her face- which looked a lot like Red's for some odd reason- down to her flowing wavy hair, to where her dress ended, to her boots. I felt a blush travel up to my cheeks. _Whoa._


	8. Mind if I sit?

Red stood there in complete shock as Green just _stared_ at him. It took a while for both boys to regain their senses.

"O-oh, sorry! A-are you okay?" Green stuttered. Red simply nodded and blushed, pulling his hat down low, reminding Green of- well- Red. Green shook his head and sheepishly smiled before stepping to the side to allow Red to pass. Red smiled lightly at him and walked passed.

 _ **Red's**_ _**POV**_

 _Holy mother of all Arceus! Did that just happen?!_ I looked up only to see Blue smothering her laughter with her hand. _Tch. Figures._

Stepping up to her I tried to sound angry, "You don't enjoying yourself? 'Cuz I want to leave _**now**_."

Blue smirked at me and I just knew she was going to say or do something I wouldn't like. "Sorry, I've got to watch Green's cup," she gestured to Green's still hot drink on the table next to ours. I groaned softly and sank down into my seat.

"Alright, whatever... Hey Blue," she looked over at me curiously, "why are these boots my size? I mean-," I looked down to Blue's small feet, "- we are clearly not the same size yet these fit me perfectly." I cocked a brow and- I'm not gonna lie- enjoyed watching her squirm in her chair.

"W-well, I knew you'd have trouble becoming part of society again so... I... kind of, sort of, thought it might be easier if you weren't... 'Red'." It was silent for a while- I was too in shock to really say anything- before she continued.

"Everyone knows Red is male, black hair, the rare red eyes, and with a pikachu, but if you were _**FEMALE**_ , no matter how similar you look, it would be impossible for you to be ' _Red_ ' as Red," she pointed to me, "would never do that."

She finally finished. I had to admit, it was rather brilliant except for one thing. "You could have just gotten me a different colored _**MALE**_ wig, different colored contacts, and totally different clothes. I'm sure it would have been just as effective."

Blue had the decency to look sheepish. "Okay, so maybe I also wanted to see you dressed as a girl." She looked up at me after a minute in deep thought before finally saying what was on her mind.

"You know Red, I'm glad you went _there_ to try to change. It's good to hear you talk so freely." I smiled softly at her.

"Yeah... But I'm still made at you." She smirked at me.

Green took this moment to step out of the restroom and walk towards us. He picked up his drink and turned towards me.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier." He sounded genuinely concerned and it melted my insides. _Stupid ignorant Green._

 _ **Green's**_ _ **POV**_

I __looked myself in the bathroom mirror and resisted the urge to face palm. _Idiot! Why'd you just stare at her like a moron?!_ She looked so much like Red it was throwing me off. Dare I say it, she was kind of... _hot_. My brain flashed an image of Red and my heart gave a weird 'pang'. _What am I thinking of that idiot for?!_

Slightly frustrated with myself for being an idiot, I stepped out of the restroom and walked towards the table of the blue-eyed woman watching my Latte. There, sitting next to her was the girl I bumped into outside of the restroom.

I calmly picked up my drink, trying to collect my thoughts and turned towards the black-haired beauty. "Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier." I felt so bad, it could have been because she looked like Red, but either way I'm sure it scared her to bump into me.

She smiled and nodded- something else that reminded me of Red- and the blue-eyed woman spoke.

"I'm Blue by the way." I looked at her oddly. _Why do people feel the need to name their children after colors?! Red. Green. Gold. Silver. Yellow. Black. White. Ruby. Sapphire. And now Blue?_ "And this," she continued, "is Akane, she's a mute though." Okay, maybe she is Red's twin.

"Well, my name is Green, nice to meet you both. Mind if I sit?" I directed my question at Akane.


	9. Gee, Thanks Blue

_**Red's**_ _**POV**_

"I'm Blue by the way, and this is Akane, she's a mute though." I glared at her and she smirked. Blue knew I was upset. She had teased me constantly while I was with Gold and Silver with that girly name.

"Well, my name is Green, nice to meet you both." Green looked at me and asked, "May I sit?" _No!_ I felt my head nod for yes. _Stupid!_

Green smiled at me softly before sitting down next to me, making me blush and tip my hat low. "So, I've never seen you guys around here before, are you just visiting or...?"

"We aren't to sure, we came to check out the place, see how it works for _us_ , but if _we_ develop a tie here, maybe _we'll_ stay." I felt like smacking her shoulder. She was giving way too many hints. Luckily for me though, he doesn't seem to recognize me.

"Oh, I see, well it would be nice if you guys stayed," he looked at me for a bit before turning back to Blue, "that way we could all hang out."

"Why yes," Blue looked at me smugly, "that would be nice, don't you agree _Akane_?" All attention was towards me and I forced myself not to glare at Blue while I smiled and nodded. _Why yes, I would like to tell Blue off._

"We should hang out at some point, maybe this weekend?" I reached forward and grabbed Green's arm lightly, shaking my head. _Gold and Silver come this weekend!_

"A-are you busy?" Green looked a little startled at my action. I blushed, released my hold on his arm, and nodded slowly. "Okay, so maybe another time?... Give me your number so we can meet up." I felt panic well up in me for a second. _Green already has my number! There's no way I can tell him again!_

"She doesn't have a phone, mute remember? Here's mine though, and I'll tell her when we can meet up." _Oh thank Arceus._

"Oh, alright." Green pulled out his phone and quickly punched her number in. "Hey, would you guys mind if a friend of mine comes along? I mean... I don't know if he'll stay long enough for that, but he's a very quiet guy, a lot like Akane actually but it's by choice and-"

"Akane is very shy around new people, it would be better if you didn't." It came out a bit rushed, unnatural even, but if Green noticed it he didn't give it away. He simply smiled sadly and nodded at Blue's words.

"Well, I'll let you ladies be on your way, as I have to get back to my gym."

"Oh you have a gym? That's so amazing! Akane here _loves_ Pokemon battling." _What are you doing Blue! He's gonna want to battle! I can't use_ _ **my**_ _pokemon!_

"Oh, is that so? Well you could always come challenge my gym. Of course probably not because you'd need all the other gym badg-"

"Oh, she has them. No worries."

"Okay then... why don't you come with me to the gym? You can battle and, if you make it to me, we can battle how's that sound?" He smiled softly at me and I just couldn't say no. I smiled and nodded and his smile grew.

"Great, let's go then." _Oh no_. We all slowly got up and followed him back to his gym. It felt weird to wear a dress. The breeze flowing through felt so unnatural and my head felt super heavy with this stupid wig. I felt all kinds of wrong.

The worst part, by the time we got to Green's gym, I was already comfortable wearing the dress and wig. _Damn_. "Okay so," Green turned towards me, "I'm gonna head inside and wait for you girls-"

"It's just Akane, I didn't bring my pokemon today." _Yes she did._

"Okay, so I'll wait for you," he directed specifically towards me, "so just go in, show your badges, and battle your way towards me." He smiled softly at me and waved bye before heading inside the gym.

I waited until he was inside before speaking. "Sometimes I really hate you." I directed at Blue. She chuckled lightly, knowing I didn't mean it, and turned towards me with an amused smile on her face.

"Okay, so here are my pokemon, because we both know you can't use yours, and make sure to take out your badges." I pulled out my badge case and took off the Viridian Gym one.

"Wait, when did you get all those other ones?" Blue pointed at the ones from all the other regions, shocked.

I shrugged, "Gold and I got bored sometimes. I can leave them in there right?" She nodded, jaw dropped. I gave her my old badge to take care of and walked inside with her pokemon. _This, is gonna be fun._ I felt myself smirk.


	10. Viridian Gym

Akane walked in and showed the guy in the front, who stood to the right of her, her badges. He was shocked, no doubt, to see all the badges she's collected. _Damn. Green's gonna have his work cut out for him with this one._ He looked her up and down. _In both ways_. He then repeated what he says to all trainers before they step through, "Yo, legend in the making!" Unbeknownst to him, he was talking to the actual legend. "The floor here is unstable, so put away your Pokemon... now! The gym leader is the guy who battled the Champion 9 years ago. He's no pushover. Give it everything you've got!" He then smiled at her and nodded, letting her through.

Akane looked around and noticed how much the gym has truly changed since Giovanni was running it. It looked rather nice. _Good job Green._ There were a lot more sliding tiles than before and it was difficult for Akane to see which ones would lead her to Green with the least trainers. _Well, here goes nothing._

Akane slowly stepped forward, passing two rows of tiles on both sides, the dark blue tiles on the right seemed to be going to the left while the light blue tiles on the left seemed to be going to the right. She examined the different colored tiles before her. The yellow tiles went downwards and the red tiles faced forward. Akane went to the red tile, pure coincidence I assure you, to the farthest right. It shot her forward making her spin around in circles- which made her very dizzy.

The red tile shot over to another red tile which shot her into a dark blue tile making her spin to the left. It was all very confusing. The world slowly stopped spinning allowing Akane to regain her senses.

She took a breath before looking around and stepping towards the red tile in front of her which sent her spinning again into another red tile and a dark blue one the spun her to the left again. Akane took a small breather and turned to the right before stepping towards another red tile which shot her into 3 light blue tiles which sent her to the right, into a yellow tile which sent her downwards into a dark blue tile which sent her to the left. _Arceus Green. This is just cruel._

Akane turned around and took a step forward back towards the dark blue tile before turning and taking a step towards the red tile to her left. The red tile sent her into another red tile into a dark blue, a yellow, another dark blue, then a red tile. Akane had to swallow back some of her cake that tried to come back up.

Either Green wins because trainers are so dizzy by the time they get to him, or he just enjoys watching disoriented trainers trying to walk. Akane turned to the right and stepped towards a red tile which sent her spinning into a light blue, a red, 2 dark blue, and another red tile. Akane looked up to see herself closer to Green with no other trainers in her way. _Yes!_

Akane stepped to the left into a red tile which shot her straight into... two trainers. _Oh come on!_

"I'm Ida! Next to me is Elan!" The girl in front of Akane gestured to her right. "Together, we're a double team!"

"Alright," Elan spoke next, "let's get this battle started! Come on!"

Ida through out an Azumarill and Elan threw out a Porygon2. Akane quickly reached into her bag and picked up a random pokemon. Blasty, Blue's Blastoise, came out and seemed rather confused to see me and not his trainer. Akane tipped her hat to him in greeting and he nodded, though warily, in my direction. He pointed to a pokeball in the bag. Akane picked it up and threw out Clefy, Blue's Clefable. The stood side by side, awaiting Akane's silent orders. Akane tipped her hat and they began their attack.

Clefy used quick attack on Azumarill, who just barely dodged. Azumarill used hydro pump on Clefy, but Blastaoise moved in front of Clefy and the attack and little to no effect. Porygon2 used shadow ball and both Blastoise and Clefy managed to doge.

Clefy used attract on Azumarill while Blastoise used its distraction to attack it with ice punch, making Azumarill faint.

"Azumarill! No!" Ida fell to the floor while Elan ordered Porygon2 to attack Clefy with hyper beam. Clefy got hit, but slowly managed to get back on its feet. Blastoise looked back at Akane and she nodded. Blastoise used Aqua jet to shoot Clefy over to Porygon2, who now had no time to dodge Clefy's iron tail. Porygon2 was next to faint.

"No!" Elan hung his head in shame and stood to the side to let Akane pass. Akane walked up and faced a ready Green.

"Looks like you made it. You ready?" He smiled and Akane nodded, her own smile covering her face.


	11. What's happening to me?

_**Green's POV**_

She beat me... defeated _**me**_. She not only beat me, she practically annihilated me with no effort! She's... _**wow**_... It's been a while since anyone beat me that badly. The way she battled, she reminded me even more of Red.

She had a triumphic smirk on her face and tipped her hat to me in thanks for the match. If it weren't for how girly her pokemon were, or the dress, I would have said she was Red and just needed another hair cut.

I walked up to her and held my hand out, "congratulations on your win, here, you earned it." I passed the badge over to her, a smile on my face. At least, it was there until she took out her badge case which was full of badges from several regions. _Whoa, this girl has been all over the place, no wonder she's strong._ I could easily picture Red with the same bulk of badges if he had not stopped after becoming our region Champion. _If_ _only_ _he_ _wasn't_ _so_ _lazy_ _and_ _stubborn_.

"Wow, you seem to be quite the battler. I can't believe you've gotten so many gym badges..." She blushed lightly and shrugged, as though to say it was nothing. I stuck out my hand to shake hers. She had long, slender fingers. Her hand was just slightly smaller than my own, and seemed to fit perfectly. A strange tingling shot up my arm and gave me the same feeling as whenever Red and I shook hands. _But that's just rivalry... right?_

"Well, guess I'll see you around Akane..." She smiled, making my knees buckle slightly, and nodded her head. She then turned around and walked out the door, making me question what the heck this pounding of my heart meant.

"Damn Green, she mopped the floor with you," one of my trainers, Kazuto, came up to me and patted me on the shoulder sympathetically. (I don't know any of Green's trainers so I'm going to make them up, sorry.)

"But you know, I wouldn't mind being beaten by that little number..." Hiroma looked back, as if trying to catch a glimpse of her even though she was already long gone. I had to hold back a growl that threatened to burst out. _What's wrong with me?!_

"It seems like you _**knew**_ her Green. Is there something your not telling us?" Kazuto nudged me with his elbow playfully.

"What?! No! I just met her this morning, total coincidence I assure you," I picked Eevee up into my arms and walked, stomped, back to my office. _Those guys have no idea what they are talking about. There's no way I could_ _ **like**_ _Akane like that... She reminds me too much of Red. It'll feel like I'm betraying him... n-not that it should or that it should matter but... s-still..._ I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

 _I... I should go see Red... Yeah! Then I can tell him all about Akane!_ I grabbed my coat quickly and rushed out the door, eager to see Red... Oh, and tell him about Akane too.

 _ **Red's POV**_

"I can't believe you beat him! And with my pokemon! R-Akane! You are truly amazing!" I glared over at Blue angrily, still not over what she did to me, not that she noticed. _Blue was incredibly hyped up by my victory against Green, not that I wasn't but... Green was different somehow. He smiled and congratulated me- I mean Akane. To me he shows determination in his eyes and yells with conviction that the next battle will be his win. C-could it be that he likes Akane more than me? I know they are both me but... this is starting to confuse me. What is wrong with me? This is isn't me!_

"Red? Is everything okay?" She whispered over to me, not wanted everyone to hear my name. I just nodded. She looked at me, concerned, only for a moment more before she stepped back and continued talking. "Well, since we're going to meet up with Green later... You need a new outfit... Heck let's just get you a whole new wardrobe!" _Oh_ _**Arceus**_. Blue grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the nearest shopping district.

 _ **Green's**_ _**POV**_

"Red!" I hung up my coat in the hallway and searched around the empty living room. "Red?" Maybe he's in the bedroom? I went around the corner, expecting to see Red asleep on my bed, only to find it empty. Where is he? Did he... maybe... go back?!


	12. So close yet so far

_**Red's POV**_

Silence filled the room and Green waited for his answer. Red just sat there, straddling him, blushing beet red-suiting his name- without a clear answer to give him.

Green's hands massaged into my lower back, making me relax, though I could still not meet his gaze. "... Sh-shopping, n-needed clothes..." _Good job! I got almost a whole sentence out this time._

"With who?" _Arceus!_

"... Y-yellow..." It was common knowledge, at least to those close to me, that Yellow and I are really close, practically siblings. It would be incredibly believable for me to have been with her, _right?_

"Oh... She sounded different through the phone." I tried not to let my panic show on my face as I shrugged. _I can't believe I lied! To Green!_ Guilt flooded me and the truth clogged my throat, begging to come out as I tried to push it down.

"Are you okay Red?" Green leaned forward, pushed back my bangs, and touched his forehead to mine. My face started to feel hot and I could feel it starting to travel down my neck. "You look a bit sick..." I nodded slightly, causing our faces, for a brief moment, to be centimeters apart. I froze, at the wrong moment-or the perfect one. Our noses were side-by-side. I looked into the green orbs that filled my every thought, both awake and dreaming, before me, surprised to see them starring back into me. I tried to not let my eyes show the feelings that dwelled inside me all these years, but the longer I sat there, in his lap, his arms around me, starring into each others eyes, the harder I found it to hold myself back from closing the distance between us. Green's face slowly moved forward, his eyes closing, and my heart beat out of my chest and my breath caught. _Green._

Just then Green's phone rang, shattering the moment. His eyes instantly flew open, shock and confusion clearly shining through. I, thoroughly embarrassed, practically jumped out of his lap and ran to the restroom. _What just happened?!_

 _ **Green's POV**_

I've never seen Red move so fast as he frantically scrambled off my lap and slammed the bathroom door behind him. I silently cursed as I answered my phone. "Yeah?"

" _Damn Green, who pissed in your coffee this morning_?" Gold's annoying voice filled Green's ear as his mood seemed to plummet even further.

I grit my teeth to keep back my snarky reply. "Is there something you wanted _Gold_?"

Gold snickered, " _I just wanted to let you know that Silv and I are gonna be going to Viridian this Sunday, let's meet up, for old times sake_."

 _Arceus_ _he makes me sound so old when I'm barely 19_. "Sure, but only if Red wants to."

" _Great, see you Sunday then_." With that he hung up. Gold called me, just for that. Figures. Gold's always had such horrible timing. _Horrible timing? What was happening anyway? What was I about to do?!_


	13. Dreams of you

_**Red's POV**_

 _Oh Arceus, what just happened?_ The scene played back through my head over and over, always ending with Green's lips a breath from mine. I could still feel the lingering heat that came from being so close. The heat from his face close to mine, the heat of his hand on my lower back, the heat of his hips against my thighs. All I could feel, was _Green_.

It was all too much. I stripped my clothes and turned the shower on cold, full blast, and stepped in. The cold was not unbearable thanks to my time on the mountain, but it worked its magic and did the job. _Don't do this to yourself Red! Remember what_ _ **she**_ _always said. Take it one step at a time. You've got this._

By the time my head cleared the water was already making me cold. I stepped out and shook out my hair and used the towel to dry myself. I got dressed and stepped outside, water still occasionally dripping from my hair. Green was calmly sitting on the couch, channel surfing. I walked up behind him, but he didn't seem to notice my presence at all. I cleared my throat, but he seemed to be zoned out. _Just talk idiot!_

"G-Green..." Green's head snapped up and his eyes locked onto mine. I opened my mouth to speak again, or attempt to, when Green scowled at me.

"Red, when are you ever going to learn to dry your hair? Come here." I obediently walked over to him and leaned down as he took the towel from my shoulders and dried my hair. His scowl continued to deepen until he pulled my arm down, making me sit in his lap. _What?!_

"It's too hard to dry your hair when I'm sitting." _I could have just sat next to you_ , I thought towards him, but at the same time I didn't dare say my thoughts, not wanting to move from my current position. His hands slowly shook my hair with the towel. I allowed myself to close my eyes and relax at his touch. It wasn't long before darkness consumed my thoughts and I was transferred to a wonderful dream filled with emerald eyes.

 _ **Green's POV**_

I felt Red's body relax against mine and his chest rise and fall with his deep breaths of sleep. My hands stilled atop of his head. I gently scooped him up in my arms and carried him to my room. Placing him under the blanket I changed into my pajama bottoms and slid in next to him. I drew Red gently into my arms and breathed in his Red scent. He smelled of ice and snow. I drifted off into sleep.


	14. Who?

_**Green's POV**_

I woke up to a strange pressure on my chest. _Eevee's not that big_. I opened one eye and saw a big black blob. _What?!_ Blinking open, I saw Red's black locks and felt his arm around me as he used my chest as his pillow. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch, a small smile on my face.

Lightly running my fingers through his hair, I marveled at the soft feel of it. _How, in Arceus, did he keep it this soft up on the mountain._ Red's phone vibrated from the night table next to my bed. Not wanting him to wake up, I reached over to shut if off, just before I did though, I could not stop my eyes from reading the message he got, though it was only for a brief few seconds they glanced at the screen _. I love you._

My heart beat wildly in my chest. _Who was that? The number was private, as in, Red put the collar ID as private- who does that? Was it a wrong number? No... couldn't have been. So... is Red dating someone or something? Who would like_ _ **Red**_ _like_ _ **that**_ _? What's there to like? He's arrogant, silent, he's short-shorter than me anyways, he's too damn skinny, he's got hair as soft as a girl's and clean, clear white skin and he smells of ice and snow and his eyes just seem to bore into you looking past every facade you try to put and though he's short his legs seem to go on for miles and he's got nice, long, delicate looking fingers and he's got the cutest blush and he's so great with his pokemon. Who wouldn't love that! Wait... What?! Focus Green! Idiot!_

Red began to stir, first snuggling deeper into me, then attempting to nuzzle into my chest, before realizing it wasn't his soft "pillow". He open his eyes slowly, a sleepy haze still covering them, and looked up at me.

His eyes seemed to instantly clear and a blush covered his cheeks. He looked down, so his hair would cover said blush. "H-hi Green... Good morning..."

"Morning Red," I ruffled his hair, wanting to keep my fingers the soft black locks. "How did you sleep?"

"G-good..."

"Well," I couldn't hold back my chuckle, "you certainly seem comfy." It was a while before it completely seemed to register in his mind before he tensed up. I held him tighter to me, not wanting him to leave just yet.

"G-Green... your gym..." _My gym? What is he-... oh Arceus no!_ I quickly grabbed my phone and checked the time. _I'm late!_

I grabbed Red's shoulders and flipped him on his back and their off the covers. I slid off my pajama bottoms just as I remembered Red was in the room. He squeaked-adorably- and threw the comforter over his head. _I'll be embarrassed about it later._

I quickly changed, and left to the kitchen to at least make a toast. When I got to the door, I was in such a rush. I grabbed my keys, coat, and kissed Red's forehead, as he stood by the door to see me off, and ran out the door. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, a block from my gym, and internally screamed. _What did I just DO?!_

 _ **Red's POV**_

 _W-what?_ I touched my forehead, where I could still feel the soft heat of Green's lips, lightly. A blush slowly covered my face. Before my brain fully fried from happiness, a knock sounded on the door.

"Red, you antisocial nut job, open the door!" _Oh Arceus no..._


	15. Something important to say?

_**Red's**_ _**POV**_

I opened the door only to be pushed back by Blue.

"Red! I figured since Green was gone today, don't lie, I saw him leave, we could have a girl's day!"

"... For a girl's day, it requires more than one... Oh... No!" I tried to make a run for it to Green's room, but just before I could close the door she stopped it.

"Come on Red! You need to get used to being Akane for our hangout with Green this Friday!" _Wait, what?!_ _This_ _Friday?!_

"What do you mean we are meeting with G-Green this Friday?"

"Well, you remember how _**Akane**_ and I promised to meet Green sometime soon?" _You promised, and it was supposed to be next week._ I nodded anyway, despite the protesting thoughts running through my head. "So I texted Green, sometime while we were shopping yesterday, and we made plans to meet this Friday!" _Oh Arceus._ "Oh don't be so dramatic Red, now put these on!" Blue threw a bag at me, containing clothes, and ushered me back into Green's room.

Once the door was closed and locked, I double checked, I pulled he clothes out of the bag. I pulled out a denim jacket, red shirt, black skirt, and black flats. I stripped and put everything on except the denim jacket and instead, opted for a loose, comfortable, black-ish, grey-ish hoodie I bought for me, as Red.

Once I stepped out, Blue put a finger to her bottom lip and inspected me. "You're right, that is so much cuter." _And comfortable._ Blue took the denim jacket back, putting it in the bag, and pulled me by my wrist out the door, pikachu attempting to keep up behind us.

After I calmed Blue down enough to let me lock the door behind us, as I once again took Green's key, she dragged up into a bar filled with loud music, sweaty people, and drunkards. _Oh_ _Arceus, I'm sorry for what ever I did in my past life, but please please no._

The bouncer, the guy guarding the door, took one look at us, smiled, and let us in. I held back a groan and she eagerly dragged me straight to the bar. "Come on _Akane_ , let's have some _**fun**_." She pointed to the dance floor and wiggles her hips. I felt my eyes go wide and my head shake. Blue simply rolled her eyes and cocked her hip, putting a fist on it. She took one quick glance at the bar before smiling slyly. "At least have a drink Akane."

I reluctantly sat at the bar and, because I was underage, Blue ordered a strawberry soda and rum. I sipped it lightly as I watched Blue seem to dance the night away. After the third drink, or maybe it was the fourth, my brain was a jumbled mess. I remember talking with people, at some point stumbling onto the floor and dancing with Blue. Slowly, my being seemed to float away and the night was filled with drinks, sweaty bodies, loud music, and bright flashing lights.

 _Green's POV_

 _Where the Arceus is Red?! It's 2:00 in the morning! Damn it Red! Why do you make me worry about you so much?!_

Just then the door opened and Red came stumbling in with Blue trying to steady him. "Whoa, easy there buddy."

"Red!" I quickly rushed to his side, helping the brunette take him-carry him-to the sofa. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." She panted out. "Just too much to drink I guess."

"Hey," I took a closer look at her, "weren't you the girl with Akane?"

Blue smiled and stuck out her hand, "Well, it's nice to see you again Green." I shook her hand, though I was very confused. "Let me introduce myself in a way you'll understand. I'm Blue, Silver's older sister." Realization clicked into my head. Red knew Gold and Silver so why wouldn't he know Silver's sister right? Though deep down it irked Green that Red was so close to the two boys that he knew their family personally, especially enough to go drinking with them. "Well, I trust you can handle him now, goodnight Green."

I nodded my goodbye and locked the door behind her. I then got a towel, soaked it in cold water and placed it on his forehead. His eyes instantly opened, looking very dazed. He lunged up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Red?!"

He didn't stutter, but he did speak with a slight slur, "Hey Green, I've got something very important to tell you."


	16. As much as me?

"Green, I-" Just then the lights went off in the room, effectively cutting off Red who instantly sobered. "I'm scared of the dark!" Memories filled his head of the day a blizzard got bad and he almost died in his cave. Three days later his salvation came through Gold and Silver, who had originally climbed the mountain to, once again, challenge Red only to find him practically frozen to death. Afterwards his new life commenced with Gold and Silver and it would have stayed that way, but he met _her_.

Thunder shook the apartment and lightening flashed though the windows, temporarily lighting the room and emphasizing the darkness. Red scrambled up and ran to Green's room under the covers. Green stood up slowly and felt his way towards where his best friend had run towards, cursing every once in a while when he bumped into something.

"Red?..." Green tried the light in his room, but to no avail. He sighed and stuck out his hands, walking in the general direction of where he knew his bed to be. His hands pressed against the quivering comforter of his bed and Red yelled from underneath it. Green sighed, sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Red, comforter and all, and placed him on his lap.

"It's okay Red, I'm here man. I've got you." He soothingly rubbed Red's back, trying to calm him down. It took a while before Red finally stopped shaking and calmed down all together, but once the thunder sounded he would jump and snuggle closer into Green.

Normally Green would be happy about this, but knowing Red was truly terrified, he could find no joy. At some point the storm stopped, but the lights never came back on. Red stayed in Green's lap, closing his eyes tight, wishing, begging, for the lights to return.

"H-hey... Green..." Green's heart skipped a beat-or two.

"Yeah Red?"

Red found confidence in the darkness, though he was scared, he knew Green could not see him-his red stained cheeks. "I... I," _love_ , "like y-you..." It was silent for a while, an agonizing hour for Red and a shocking few seconds for Green, before Green finally and gloriously replied.

"Huh?" _Red likes me? Likes me how? As a best friend or...?_ "L-Like how Red?"

 _It's now or nothing._ Red reached his hands out slowly upward, giving Green the time to stop him, fisted the collar of Green's shirt and brought his lips crashing down onto his own. Green was shocked, but found himself kissing the red-eyed boy back. _Green's kissing me! I'm kissing Green!_ It was as though the world collided with the sun, hot fire seemed to be rushing, roaring, through the two boys.

Fingers ran through hair, lightly pulling as teeth nipped lightly and gasps sounded throughout the room. Red's nails lightly scraped against Green's back as he straddled him, grinding himself against a groaning Green. Red's lips moved smoothly across Green's, almost as if they were always meant to be there. Green lightly bit Red's lip and fully took advantage of his gasp, claiming his mouth and exploring his mouth with his tongue greedily, causing the bulge pressing against his stomach to harden.

 _Whoa, hold up! Red, snap out of it! This is too fast!_ Red pulled away trying to catch his breath as Green did the same. Red looked up to see Green's eyes glowing in the dark, which no longer scared Red, but rather acted like a safety curtain that hid him from view. Green could see glowing red orbs in front of him, covered in a lustful haze, but then the beautiful sight disappeared as Red looked down, embarrassed.

Green growled lightly and pushed back the bangs that covered his view, causing Red's head to be pulled back up. Green leaned forward and claimed the boy's lips again. Red whimpered lightly, but gave in to the very forceful Green who pulled Red closer to him.

Finally Green allowed Red to breathe, gasp, in some air. Green chuckles lightly and kissed Red's cheek, "I like you too Red." Red's heart both ached and jumped for joy. Would Green never feel as much for him as Red felt for Green? _I love you Green..._


	17. Continued on Wattpad

Hey guys, thank you to all my followers on here, but I have decided to continue this only on Wattpad. If you wish to continue reading this story please look for me there! My username is Sirama218 and the title of this story is "Just Our Love Story? BoyxBoy" (though you can just type in the first part and find it. Hope to see you guys there!


End file.
